


Dreams

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr writing, Writing Exercise, castiel - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos.

Dean shuddered in his bed. This dream was just as bad as all the others. They'd gotten pretty bad over the last month, and this one had to be the worst. 

 

"Dean?" Cas’ voice came from across the room and Dean tensed before he answered, his voice low and quiet. 

 

"Yeah, Cas?" 

 

"Are you alright?" Cas asked, his voice full of worry. 

 

"Yeah...just...just a dream," he answered, stuttering his way through his answer. The thing was, they weren't just dreams. 

 

"Oh, Dean." Cas sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He motioned for Dean to come closer, so Dean sat up slowly, swung his legs off the bed, and padded over to stand in front of his best friend. He put his hands on Cas' shoulders, and Cas cupped his face in his hands, using his thumbs to brush the tears from Dean's cheeks. Dean hadn't even realised he had been crying. 

 

"I've got you, Dean." Cas murmured, "You know I've always got you, right?" 

 

Dean nodded, smiling a bit, and whispered, "I know." 

 

Dean leaned closer, gently pressing his lips to Cas', and Cas slid his hands to Dean's hips, pulling him close. After a moment, Dean broke the kiss to help Cas out of his shirt slowly. It might've been wrong because this was his best friend, but Cas never once said he didn't want this. 

 

Once Cas' shirt was lying on the floor, Cas allowed Dean to push him onto the bed gently, so that he was laying on his back. 

 

Dean slowly unbuttoned the jeans Cas' had slept in in one swift movement. He let his fingertips glide over the growing bulge in Cas' boxers, causing Cas to buck his hips involuntarily. Dean pulled the jeans off slowly, letting the denim drag over the bulge, causing Cas to moan loudly. 

 

"Dean...please..." Cas panted, his hips bucking again. By now, the dream was the farthest thing from Dean's mind, his head fully focused on Cas in front of him. 

 

Dean moved down, murmuring a "don't move your hands" as he trailed fiery kisses down Cas' chest. Dipping with his tongue into Cas' naval causing Cas to gasp and twist. Cas' arms gripping the headboard. Cas refused to move his hands despite the urge to grip Dean's hair and direct him in all the places that made Cas moan, and Dean knew that. Dean lifted his head slightly as his tongue swiped the inside of Cas' thigh. 

 

"You love this don't you, Cas?" 

 

Dean moved his mouth closer to Cas' cock and placed a kiss at the base. Tongue licking a broad stripe to the tip where it dipped into Cas' slit before wandering to Cas' other thigh. Cas cursed at the lost of warmth, and Dean smiled to himself. His body was aching for release already. 

 

His unoccupied hand stroking the skin of Cas' legs causing goosebumps to erupt along the trail. That hand coming to grip Cas' scrotum and massage it with a teasing pressure. 

 

"Dean...please, stroke me." Cas begged, bucking his hips up. Dean opened his eyes, staring beneath heavy eyelashes, and he bit his lip. 

 

"Leaking like a whore all over my fingers, Cas. You're pre-cum is soaking into my skin every time I stroke you." Dean commented huskily. Cas moaned, his hips bucking again. 

 

Cas once more panting out Dean's name through labored breaths, attempting to use sheer will to combat the steady arousal pooling his stomach. His hips have a mind of their own as they thrust, his ass bouncing up on the mattress to lend the support his legs would've given him - since his legs were now balanced on Dean's shoulders. 

 

Dean twisted his wrist as his palm descended on Cas' cock, reversing his turns at every drop and lift of his fist. His fingers tapping at different areas of Cas' cock. Cas' cock beading out pre-cum profusely as he ground himself against Dean's hand. That pressure caused a throbbing through the muscle fibers in every limb, and Dean knew that. 

 

Cas couldn't contain the high pitched yell that escaped as his fingers bundled up into the mattress, Dean keeping his fingers wrapped around Cas. Cas shuddered, his body slowly breaking under Dean, and Dean slowled after Cas had come down from his high, moving and cleaning Cas quickly. 

 

He moved again and pulled Cas close to him, his body wrapped against Cas'. His "dream" wasn't even in his head anymore. it was no where. He'd remember it tomorrow or maybe sometime tonight. But not now. Now he was just lying with Cas in the bed and hoping it would last forever. 


End file.
